A toothbrush sold under the Tradename Mentadent White & Clean has a handle that includes a base, an offset, a straight neck, and an angled toothbrush head. A toothbrush also is known which includes a base, a thumb grip portion, an offset, a neck and a head, where the offset and neck are angled with respect to the longitudinal axis of the base. However, such brushes do not indicate to the consumer when one may be using excessive force during brushing. There is a continuing need for a toothbrush handle that is more comfortable during use, that optionally provides improved access to back teeth, and that serves to indicate when one may wish to brush softer. The present invention provides such a benefit.